rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Song Yu
Song Yu is an Early-Nascent Soul elder of Drifting Cloud Sect residing within the State of Xi in the Heavenly South Region. Prior to being an elder, she was the Mountain Lord of White Phoenix Mountain. She possesses Heavenly Spiritual Roots, and she was able to easily enter Core Formation stage in less than a hundred yearsCh. 627. She is considered the number one beauty in the sect.Ch. 626 First Meeting Song Yu possesses the Harmonic Mind technique that the Drifting Cloud Sect uses to test the character of its disciples. Given her abilities, she was tasked with evaluating the character of two Qi Condensation cultivators who proved their qualifications to enter the Sword Trial Assembly in a preliminary tournamentChapter 622-624. As a result, she first met Han Li disguised as a Qi Condensation cultivator who was one of the two qualifying candidates. She found nothing in her attempt to probe Han Li. Unknown to her, Han Li was at the Late-Core Formation stage and used his Great Development Technique to conceal his thoughts. As an Early-Core Formation expert, her Harmonic Mind technique was unable to overcome his abilities. She was successful at finding malicious intent held by the other qualifying candidate. Song Yu led the qualifying disciples of the Drifting Cloud Sect to the Sword Trial Assembly hosted in the Hundred Possibilities Sect. After clash with the spies within the three sects, she returned to her sect.Ch. 636 New Elder of the Drifting Cloud Sect Twenty years later, the phenomenon of a cultivator forming their Nascent Soul appeared in Han Li's medicine garden within the Dayspring MountainsChapter 637-639. As a Mountain Lord, Song Yu approached the medicine garden to investigate the unknown phenomenon. From a passing remark by a Core Formation peer, she learned the the phenomenon was caused by someone forming their Nascent Soul. She was curious who the individual was. Days later, Song Yu was shocked after she learned that the individual forming their Nascent Soul was Han Li who became the newest elder of the Drifting Cloud SectChapter 642. During the celebration, she had complication emotions about her failure to identify Han Li's ulterior motives and secrets when she had first met him. She was questioning her own abilities. Moulan invasion of the Heavenly South Sometime in the several years before the Moulan invasion, Song Yu encountered and befriended one of his acquaintances Lady Violet SpiritChapter 751-753. She was surprised and in disbelief that Lady Violet Spirit knew Han Li. However, despite her disbelief, Song Yu agreed to deliver a letter and arrange a meeting between Violet Spirit and Han Li. From discussions with Lady Violet Spirit, Song Yu learned that her elder Han Li unfathomably traveled to the Scattered Star Seas. When the Moulan Tribes invaded the Heavenly South, Song Yu followed her sect's elder Lu Luo to Skyfirst City to participate in the final battle against the tribesChapter 749. Here she met Han Li who had recently escaped from a Moulan Divine Sage. Upon seeing Han Li, she had complicated thoughts. She surprised Han Li when she delivered the letter from Violet Spirit and brought him to the pre-arranged meeting location to discuss plans to enter the Devilfall Valley to obtain a Spirit Kindle Fruit to refine a Nature Origin Pill. Song Yu shared the refinement recipe from ancient records maintained by her clan. This piqued Han Li's interest who traded pills useful for her cultivation in exchange for the ancient records. In preparation for battle with the Moulan Tribes, Song Yu was in charge of attending to Han Li. She became his aide waiting for him to leave seclusion while he was in seclusion restoring his Bamboo Cloudswarm Swords, refining Lightning Beads and a transformation talismanChapter 754-762 . Leaving seclusion on the day of the battle, she was surprised when Han Li brought out the Wind Riding Chariot that took both of them to the battlefield. She thought that he was confident because he could flee using the treasureChapter 763-764. Prior to the battle, the Nine Nations Union and the Moulan Tribes arranged a wagered-battle where 10-Nascent Soul cultivators from each side had one-on-one fights within 10 arenas created by spell formations. The tribes had taken hostages from the Nine Nations Union. These hostages were released if cultivators from the Nine Nations Union won these fights. As Han Li's attendant, Song Yu was responsible for defending the spell formation where he and a Moulan cultivator were fightingChapter 768-769. However, the situation turned dire as the Moulan Tribes sprung a trap using Blood Barriers to entrap the Nascent Soul cultivators of the Nine Nations Union. She was forced to abandon her duties after Master Sunreach gave a direct order. Song Yu survived the battle and returned to the Dreamcloud Mountains along with the survivors from the Drifting Cloud Sect. Abduction in the Devilfall Valley A century later, Mu Peiling reached a bottleneck in her cultivation. To break through the bottleneck, she along with Mu Peiling and Liu Yu traveled to the Devilfall Valley to obtain an Illusionary Spirit Herbs to refine an Illusionary Destruction Pill to assist all 3 in breaking through their cultivation bottlenecksChapter 1189. Thanks to the Elder Devils leaving the Devilfall Valley, the restrictions on the outskirts of the valley weaken every year making it safe to forage for materialsChapter 1173. However, Song Yu didn't find the herb in the outer valley and was forced to search the inner valley which still had dangerous spacial tearsChapter 1176. Unfortunately, while foraging the inner valley, Song Yu encountered Han Li's second Nascent Soul that gained sentience in the 80 years that it had been separated from Han Li. She along with Mu Peiling and Liu Yu were abducted and detained by this rebellious second Nascent Soul using an illusion formation in a cave deep underground a sea of LavaChapter 1184. Using the original Han Li's experiences, the rebelling Nascent Soul built and hid the trio using methods that it thought Han Li could not break. Much to her surprise, Song Yu was found and rescued by a Late-Nascent Soul stage Han Li who she hadn't seen for nearly a century. She was surprised to learn that he had progressed to the Late-Nascent Soul stage becoming one of the Heavenly South Region's great cultivators. Now freed, she returned to the Drifting Cloud Sect. Upon Han Li's return to the sect, she was given Illusionary Destruction Pills. Cultivation Abilities and Techniques Harmonic Mind Harmonic Mind is her heart reading technique that allows Song Yu to identify whether a person harbors malice or ill-will. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Core Formation Category:Nascent Soul Category:Drifting Cloud Sect